


Alive

by elephant_eyelash



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_eyelash/pseuds/elephant_eyelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for mockyrfears' LJ kink meme-- Arya/Gendry power play, thunderstorm, she likes being in control, but sometimes she just needs to be held down and f**ked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

1.

It started off as a growl.

In a deep, dark blue scar in the sky clouds gathered. Arya watched them warily, smelling the threat of rain in the air. Beside her the Brotherhood grumbled about the sudden chill that had descended. Arya itched to head on regardless, but knew she would have to relent as she spotted the rain cutting across the white sky.

They headed towards a nearby cave, Tom whistling a half-finished song all the way, though the sound died as the thunder drew ever nearer. The cave was damp but offered shelter. Harwin got to building a fire, whilst the men talked about wine they had once drunk and women they'd once had. Arya sat in the corner, running Needle across a whetstone. Gendry sat opposite her, as always near enough so he wouldn't have to worry about her disappearing again.

The storm raged on, the wind whistling through the cave. The men covered themselves in blankets and quickly fell asleep. Arya and Gendry stayed awake, silent. He watched as her eyes stayed fixed on the mouth of the cave, like she was waiting for someone.

"You should sleep." He said finally. She didn't respond. The storm passed over them, the sound of thunder running over the roof of the cave like a stampede of horses. Arya jumped and pressed her knees to her chest.

"You're frightened." He said, without thinking. Her eyes flashed with anger as she rose, stomping her way into the shadows of the cave.

 

2.

  
He found her shaking and draped in shadow. And as usual he found her otherworldly as he slipped in behind her in this dance of theirs' he knew so well. Neither slept seperately. Without speaking, without recognition, they always slept beside each other. Some mornings she would be tangled in his arms, some she would be gone. And then there were the other nights where they would kiss in the darkness, cold hands running over warm skin where they would forget it all-- the fractured homes, the unfamiliar edges of the horizon, the ever-present fear of living like this forever.   
  
She kissed him almost as soon as he sat down to rest beside her. It was hard and desperate, nothing warm in it. She let him push her to the floor. Her teeth bit his lower lip as he anchored her waist with his hands. He could taste the fear in her as the thunder drew nearer. He kept her there as she jumped again, making soothing noises to remind her where she was, who he was. She kissed him again, softer this time, but he could still feel the tension in her body. Instinctually he moved his hand to caress her, slow and rhythmic to match with the thunder. Soon she stopped jumping at the sound of the thunder and instead started to grip his fingers inside of her.   
  
She undid the laces of his breeches and brought him inside of her, hard and fast and frightened, like they almost always were. Every time she had him as if it was going to be their last. She arched her hips up to her so he could get in deeper, and beside him she ground the dirt in with her hands. He moved as fast as he could, every muscle straining to have her. The whites of her teeth illuminated in the darkness as she clenched her jaw, driving out all the fear in her body with every thrust into him.   
  
With the final flash of lightning she came, and in the illumination he could see the strange mixture of fear and release on her face. She dropped beside him, chest heaving. He grabbed his furs and wrapped her in them, brushing her hair as she wheezed from exertion, and he could feel her smile somehow.   
  
"You _were_ frightened." He grinned, but she was already sleeping.


End file.
